wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pierre
Pierre is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. His BPM is 38-225. He's Italian. Wii Sports In Tennis he is good, around 830-850 and plays with Jackie or David. In Baseball his team consists of Takumi, Shinnosuke, Hiroshi, Rin, Emily, Sarah, Saburo and Theo and is around 1100 in skill (the 8th best player). Pierre '''plays in the Baseball teams of Steve, Helen, Maria, David, Miyu, Nick and the Champion Sakura. In Boxing he is around 1100-1200 in skill. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball he is in Pro Class at 1376+ and plays with Misaki and Shohei. In Swordplay he is at 1361+ in skill and is the 10th best, and is in Pro Class. In Cycling he is a very good cyclist, usually found in the top 10. He isn't in Pro Class in Table Tennis, but is good at 626+. He is the 8th best PRO in Cycling, coming 8th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Pierre is a Master Mii. Trivia *'Pierre' is never a PRO in sports that involve tennis, making the opposite of Mike and Kathrin, who is only PRO in sports that involve tennis. *He is the only mii to have this kind of hairstyle. *He is one of the very few miis to be a pro in more than 3 out of 6 sports. *He plays the clarinet in the Wii Sports band, but in Wii Music MIDI, he plays the accordion. *In Wii Music & Wii Sports Deception, his name is Edward. *His favorite month is June. *His name comes from the capital of South Dakota. *His Japanese name is Pieru. *His Wii Music name in Japanese is Edowado. *He's smart. *His name means stone in French. *In both Boxing and Swordplay, Pierre is the 10th best player. *Pierre and George have a very close bond, In Swordplay, it's the reverse plus one. Pierre is the 91st worst, and George is the 92nd best. In Table Tennis, it happens again. Pierre is the 42nd worst, and George is the 43rd best. Coincidentally, they're both Master Miis in Wii Party, and they both have 6 letters in their names. Gallery PierreDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Pierre, as seen in the portrait 53- Pierre's Team.jpg|Pierre's Baseball Team PierreSwordplay.jpg|Pierre as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Pierre Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Pierre Pierre.png|Pierre watching a Table Tennis Match Pierre_clarinet.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork 2018-01-14 (16).png|Pierre and his teammates Shohei and Misaki in Basketball 2018-02-07 (15).png|Pierre in Baseball 2018-02-09 (35).png|Pierre in Boxing 20180210_072320.jpg|Pierre in Swordplay Speed Slice IMG_0146.JPG|Pierre in Table Tennis 2018-03-28 (40).png|Pierre doubling up with David in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-03-28 (39).png|Pierre doubling up with Jackie in Wii Sports Tennis IMG 0455.jpg|Pierre with Ren, Theo, Shouta, Jake, Tyrone, Michael, Andy, David, Oscar, and Kentaro 2018-05-25 (29).png|Pierre in Swordplay Duel Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Trivia Category:Pro Category:Mii's who love dark blue Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Quadruple Pro Category:Miis that have a different name in Wii Music Category:Different name in Wii Sports Deception Category:Top 10 Category:French Miis